


What's missing

by Hara



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hara/pseuds/Hara
Summary: Easy had always felt that something was missing... but what was it?English version of "Was fehlt".





	What's missing

**Author's Note:**

> https://redlyriumraven.tumblr.com/

Easy was sixteen and lay naked in Romy‘s bed. She‘d snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. So that was it. His first time. The thing everyone always talked about. It had been nice, undoubtedly. And yet, somehow he‘d expected more. He didn‘t even know what it was but some strange feeling deep inside him told him that something was missing.

Easy was twenty-seven and Finn lay beside him. „Any questions left?“, he asked with a smile. Easy shook his head and felt a new kind of happiness flow through himself. So that was it what had been missing.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone not familiar with Easy's background story: Romy was his first girlfriend in the show who he had his first time with, many years ago.


End file.
